Into the Dark
by Samhain Feis
Summary: Post-quest song fic. 'Into the Dark' by The Juliana Theory


Okay it's just about 1 AM but I just got this wonderful idea for a song fic. Yeah, my sister just put some new songs onto my computer and I was listening to them and this one just clicked and the next thing I know I'm writing a nice little fic. Post-quest.  
  
Disclaimer: You know. ordinary disclaimer crap. I don't own Frodo, Sam, or the song 'Into the Dark' by the Juliana Theory.  
  
---------  
  
It wasn't fair, he had destroyed the Ring, in a sense anyway, and yet it still had a power over him. The darkness would never leave him and he was beginning to fear that he would begin to corrupt his dearest friend Sam and his lovely little family.  
  
Dad, your boy is about to fall.  
  
He walks the razor's edge.  
  
He's on the brink of fading out.  
  
He's at his bitter end.  
  
There was a knock on his door. It seemed he spent all his time in this little room now. The world seemed to have swallowed him whole then spit him up again and he couldn't bring himself to go back out into it. Sam popped his head through the opened door. Somehow Frodo got the sense that he was always afraid that he would find Frodo attempting suicide or something to that effect. It was just how he was always checking up on him randomly.  
  
Dad, your boy who used to run,  
  
you taught him how to crawl.  
  
He left home to find his own,  
  
now all he had is gone.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, dinners nearly ready." Sam smiled brightly and Frodo could tell there was something else he wished to say. He sighed and shook his head. "What have I told you about calling me 'Mr. Frodo' Sam? You no longer work for me." Sam shrugged. "Ol' habits are hard to break I suppose." Frodo rolled his eyes and followed Sam out, somewhat reluctantly.  
  
In your eyes I see a darkness that torments you And in your head where it dwells.  
  
I'd give you my hand if you'd reach out and grab it.  
  
Let's walk away from this hell.  
  
The sun was nearly set now; another night was descending on the Shire. Frodo had always loved the night, the stars shining so brightly in the sky, the calmness of the whole area all asleep now under the moon's gentle beams. Now, however, they seemed to have become his enemy; memories were worst then when the darkness seemed to give them life. Before he had been able to hide from the shadows of his memory, working deep into the night on The Red Book, but that was finished now. There was nothing to shield him from the darkness.  
  
Mom, your baby is on his way.  
  
He'll soon be at your side.  
  
Cause he's forgotten all he's known.  
  
A part of him has died.  
  
The dreams came again after he had fallen into an unwitting sleep. Dark dreams of Rings, eyes that always watched, searing through your mind, whips, death. Another night of waking before dawn's first light graced the Shire's fields. From somewhere he heard a scream and it was a few minutes before he realized it had been his own.  
  
Mom may never understand Why baby's come and gone.  
  
He left home to find his own,  
  
now all he has are lies.  
  
Sam came bursting in then. Just like him, quick to help anyone in need no matter the time nor place. "Are you okay Mr. Frodo?" He asked, concern showing on his face. Confused blue eyes met comforting brown ones. "Yes, nightmares again. I'll be fine in a moment." Sam smiled gently to his old friend. "Why don't you tell me 'bout them?" Frodo returned the smiled before, slowly, telling Sam some of his less disturbing dreams. Still trying to spare Sam from the darkness that still consumed him.  
  
In your eyes I see a darkness that torments you And in your head where it dwells.  
  
I'd give you my hand if you'd reach out and grab it.  
  
Let's walk away from this hell.  
  
Dear Sam, always willing to help. Even now it seemed as though he would follow Frodo anywhere, just drop his life and follow. He would do anything to ease the darkness the tortured Frodo's mind. Unfortunately it wasn't enough. Frodo was fading soon he would be gone.  
  
In your eyes I see a darkness that torments you And in your head where it dwells.  
  
I'd give you my hand if you'd reach out and grab it.  
  
Let's walk away from this hell. 


End file.
